Zinc
|} The Zinc (Japanese: キトサン ) is a type of vitamin introduced in Generation III. It increases the of a Pokémon. In the core series games Price | 9,800| 4,900}} | 10,000| 5,000}} |} |} In Hoenn, Zinc costs 4900 during the sale. Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 10 s to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 100 Special Defense EVs. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Zinc is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Description |Raises the stat Sp.Def of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Sp.Def stat of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Sp. Def stat of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the stat Sp. Def of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Sp. Def stat of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Sp. Def (Special Defense) stat of a single Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. When consumed, it raises the base Sp. Def stat of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes , , , and , , Mt. Pyre, Artisan Cave | Poké Mart , Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Slateport City (1000 Berry Powder) , (streak of 7-35) , (1 BP) |- | | , Silph Co., , | Celadon Department Store Cerulean City (1000 Berry Powder) |- | | Pyrite Cave | Agate Poké Mart |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | Routes , , , , , , and , Pastoria City , Team Galactic HQ, , Stark Mountain | Veilstone Department Store / (1 BP) |- | | Seafoam Islands, , Cerulean Cave | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store, Safari Zone Gate Poké Mart (1 BP) |- | | , Striaton City Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About a holiday" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine Battle Subway (1 BP) Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Pokémon World Tournament, Plasma Frigate, Nuvema Town Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About a holiday" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( ) Battle Subway/PWT (1 BP), Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 1-5 reward) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat a ), Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | | |- | | Frost Cavern, | Laverre City Poké Mart Battle Maison (2 BP) Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Mt. Chimney, Mt. Pyre, Battle Resort, Mirage Mountain (north of ) | Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Battle Maison (2 BP) (15% chance after rematch with Isaiah) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | Blush Mountain | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Blush Mountain, Team Rocket's Castle (Aether Paradise if not obtained during Episode RR) | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Big Wave Beach (2 BP), Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( ) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Zinc appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, and Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Price |8000 |5 }} |4500 |450 }} |1500 |150 }} |??? |150 }} |} |} Effect A consumable item that raises the of Pokémon that ingests it by 3 and restores 5 Belly for it. If thrown, it will grant the same effect as if it was consumed by the Pokémon it hits (it cannot be caught); if it is sticky, it will also deal 2 damage. Zinc can be blended into a drink at , although it has no special effects. Description |A drink that boosts the Pokémon's Special Defense. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |A drink that permanently raises the Pokémon's Special Defense. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly.}} |Drink it to raise your Special Defense.}} |Drinking it raises your Sp. Def. The effect lasts even after this adventure.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Fiery Field, Lightning Field |- | | Achieve Silver Rank | Sentry Duty, Treasure box, Job reward (★5-★9) Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South |- | | Achieve Silver Rank | Treasure box, Recycle Shop (Oran Berry×3 and Totter Seed), Sky Gift, Job reward (★5-★9) Silver Ticket Big Win prize, Gold Ticket Win and Big Win prize, Prism Ticket Big Win prize Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Zero Isle Center, |- | | | Password |- | | Achieve Gold Rank | Treasure box, Glorious Gold, , Various dungeons, mission reward |} |} Appearance In the anime In The Clubsplosion Begins!, a full set of vitamins (excluding PP Up and PP Max) were announced to be the prize for the Clubsplosion tournament, like how the set of wings was the prize for the Club Battle tournament. They were won by Stephan. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, several kinds of vitamins were seen being sold at the Safari Zone Gate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=特防增強劑 |zh_cmn=特防增強劑 / 特防增强剂 |fi=Sinkki |fr=Zinc |de=Zink |it=Zinco |tr=Çinko |es=Zinc |pl=Cynk |ko=키토산 Chitosan }} Category:Vitamins Category:EV-increasing items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Zink es:Zinc fr:Zinc it:Vitamine#Zinco zh:特防增强剂（道具）